


Tasia gets a Deviantart account

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: Title says it all





	Tasia gets a Deviantart account

Should she or should she not get a DeviantArt account?

The young woman stared at the computer screen in front of her, contemplating what she should do. Screw it, she's getting the account.

"Hey Ratch!" she called, trying to get the medic's attention. 

"What do you want, you she-devil?!" The red and white mech stomped in front of her window. "Really Tasia, I need to return to the medbay!" Tasia smiled and said.

"I got a DeviantArt account."

He stared at her, disbelief in his optics.

"Are you  ** _FUCKING_** __serious?!"

**Author's Note:**

> My oc is supposed to represent me getting a deviantart account I had gotten recently.  
> Here's the link to my home page: https://www.deviantart.com/theprimeofchaos413/


End file.
